


What's In A Name?

by Mosspool13



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-12 12:01:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5665357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mosspool13/pseuds/Mosspool13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>"Iwa-chan~" The lilt of Oikawa's voice is high-pitched and grating on Hajime's eardrums as the brunette leans against his back, lips pressed against the shell of his ear. "Iwa-chan~"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>  <em>Hajime grits his teeth, trying to block out the world around him save for the assignment sitting between his crossed legs, pencil gripped so tight in his hand it has already bent, and close to breaking in half. He has a one thousand word essay to write and all he's gotten done is the first sentence in the last twenty minutes.</em></p><p>In which Hajime has little patience, and Oikawa always gets his way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's In A Name?

**Author's Note:**

> This is an attempt at smut that went horribly wrong, and then became something fluffy. I apologize for all who were subjected to this.

"Iwa-chan~" The lilt of Oikawa's voice is high-pitched and grating on Hajime's eardrums as the brunette leans against his back, lips pressed against the shell of his ear. "Iwa-chan~"

Hajime grits his teeth, trying to block out the world around him save for the assignment sitting between his crossed legs, pencil gripped so tight in his hand it has already bent, and close to breaking in half. He has a one thousand word essay to write and all he's gotten done is the first sentence in the last twenty minutes. 

A breath of warm air puffs against his neck and Hajime flinches, feeling Oikawa's long fingers catching in his collar and tugging insistently. "Iwa-chan, why aren't you listening to me?" 

"Stuff it, Oikawa. You know I have a paper due." He hisses, forcing his mind to work on what he needs to write next but his thoughts jumble into frantic disorder as Oikawa's fingers travel down his spine. 

"You've been working on that paper since I got here! You can take a break."'

He wants to chuck the paper at Oikawa's head but then he'd lose what little he's written, and the impact wouldn't hurt much anyway. "And you've been distracting me since you got here so I haven't written a damn thing!" 

"Aw, Iwa-chan~ Are you saying I'm so distracting you can't even think straight?" Oikawa's laugh is high and tinkling, like bells. If Hajime is honest, he would say it's a melodic sound, but he isn't, and he doesn't have time to play on every of Oikawa's whims. The headache Hajime has been nursing since Oikawa's arrival gets a little bit worse. 

He turns around to face Oikawa; the brunette looks triumphant, grin wide and splitting as he flashes his perfect teeth. His face is a little closer than Hajime had expected, and distracting because Oikawa is bright, sometimes too bright and Hajime has to squint just to see him clearly. It's like that now, somehow he is glowing and Hajime's eyes narrow. "Why are you so happy?" 

Oikawa perks up and it's almost as if he's glowing even further. "I'm glad you asked, Iwa-chan." He presses greedy fingers insistently on the edges of Hajime's shirt. "I was trying to tell you when I came in but you were ignoring me! So, since you want to know now.... I'll tell you, but first--" He leans forwards a little so their noses are touching. His eyelashes are long and golden and they lower just slightly as he gazes up at Hajime. 

Of course he wants sex. Hajime suppresses the urge to roll his eyes but the white-hot flash of arousal settling in his stomach as Oikawa's fingers slip under his shirt and climb up his chest prevents him from shoving Oikawa away bodily. 

"If we do this." Hajime growls, because he really needs to get this paper done, "you don't bother me for the rest of the evening." 

Oikawa nods rapidly, grin widening as Hajime drops his pencil and pushes his paper off his knees and away so they have more room. Oikawa immediately takes its place, wrapping his legs around Hajime and sitting in Hajime's lap, fingers dancing across his chest. Hajime's own hands grab at Oikawa's shirt, tugging it up and over the brunette's head. Oikawa lets him, tossing the shirt away with a flick of his wrist before his hands are back to Hajime's own shirt, tugging it up so he can get a glimpse of skin. 

"Take this off too, Iwa-chan, I can't be the only one." He purrs, lifting the shirt over Hajime's head now and following the fabric up with his lips and tongue. He brushes against ribs and then Hajime's shoulder blade and Hajime bites his lip, hands cupping the back of Oikawa's neck to steady his head as the taller boy continues his quest of Hajime's chest. 

"What's with you, anyway?" Hajime grumbles, nuzzling Oikawa's cheek with his palm as the brunette leans away. "Why are you so horny all of a sudden?"

Oikawa gasps. "Iwa-chan! Don't use such a nasty word! I'm still so pure and innocent." 

"Pure and innocent my ass." To send home the point, Hajime wraps a hand around Oikawa's thigh, the other sliding to his erection and rubbing against the fabric of his jeans. Oikawa lets out a sound, half a moan, half a sigh and Hajime grins, satisfied. He lifts Oikawa off of him so he can pull down the brunette's jeans and then Hajime pauses to gawk.

"You aren't wearing any boxers." He looks up at Oikawa incredulously and Oikawa's grin is sly. "What the hell." 

"But I know Iwa-chan always grumbles when he has to take them off; it's faster this way." He plops back down in Hajime's lap, looking altogether too beautiful and confident in his nakedness that Hajime has to pause to take him in. Oikawa can only be described as golden. He glows, shining as bright as the sun. 

"Iwa-chan don't stare!" Oikawa flutters his eyelashes. "I know I'm handsome, but I'm still so pure and innocent." 

Hajime snaps back to reality, glaring, "What did I say before?" He grabs Oikawa around the waist to pinch the skin and Oikawa lets out an indignant squawk , "pure and innocent my ass." 

Oikawa's laughing, head tipped back, muffling his chuckles with the back of his hand, but it doesn't stop the flash of affection that warms Hajime's chest, or the flush that creeps its way up to his cheeks. It's that bell sound Hajime won't admit he really likes but it makes him feel light and airy and whole.

"Oikawa."

"Hmm?" His long eyelashes flutter, a move Hajime knows is done on purpose as most of Oikawa's actions usually are. "What is it? Have you finally admitted to yourself that you're struck speechless by my beauty?" 

Hajime ignores the raw burn of irritation that always follows one of Oikawa's antics to press his mouth just beneath Oikawa's chin. He hears the brunette sigh as his lips skim and press at the skin there. "Oikawa." 

"Iwa-chan that tickles!" Oikawa's breath hitches before settling into a startled moan when Hajime nips his collarbone, licking the spot to soothe the sting. 

"Oikawa." 

"Iwa-chan, I knew you loved my name~" His voice sounds haughty again but there is a definite quiver to it that Hajime realizes he likes. He likes Oikawa confident, but he likes Oikawa nervous when Hajime makes him that way. 

"Tooru." Oikawa stills, but Hajime continues pressing kisses to his skin, now trailing down his chest. His lips skim over Oikawa's left nipple, but before he can tug, Oikawa's hands are thrust into his hair, dragging him up so he is forced to meet his friend's gaze. Oikawa's eyes are dark, hooded, pupils blown wide with arousal. He was biting his lip, a habit Oikawa had trained himself out of by middle school but sometimes lapsed back into when he wasn't concentrating. 

"You know that's not fair, Iwa-chan. Why do you get to say _my_ name when you won't let me say yours?" He's pouting now, his lower lip jutting out, full and plump, and Hajime wants to lean forward and capture it between his teeth. 

So he does just that. Swallowing Oikawa's feeble protests, teeth teasing his lower lip until the brunette tugs on the ends of Hajime's hair, tilting his mouth up so Oikawa can fasten himself there, giving in and forcing the kiss into messy territory. They break for air, but Hajime doesn't stop kissing Oikawa, his lips moving to press against cheek, jaw, neck, collar, murmuring "Tooru" as he does. Oikawa shivers at each utterance, arching against Hajime's mouth and lips and tongue with a whine. 

His moans have become breathy and unintelligible, words and syllables contorted by gasps and sucked away by questing lips. Oikawa's panting against the side of his neck when Hajime finally struggles out of his pants and boxers. His fingers are gripping tight into the skin of Hajime's shoulder blades, tense but the way he is grinding down softly on the tip of Hajime's member tells him how excited Oikawa is, aside from the obvious pressure pressed against his belly. 

"We're moving to the bed." Hajime announces. Oikawa whines a little in protest, but instead of letting go, Hajime wraps his arms around Oikawa's waist and hoists him up as he stands. Oikawa makes a confused noise before he understands, wrapping his legs around Hajime's waist so he doesn't fall. They are almost eye level now, Oikawa is still looking down at him though, and grinning smugly. 

"So strong, Iwa-chan."

"Shut up, Shittykawa." 

Somehow, Hajime manages to make it to the bedroom without tripping or losing his grasp of Oikawa. He sits down on the bed and Oikawa immediately resumes his quest of Hajime's lips. While they kiss, Hajime opens up a drawer in the side table and fumbles around until he finds the bottle he's looking for. 

Oikawa hums his approval, arching himself up a little so Hajime has access to Oikawa's entrance. Slicking his fingers, Hajime presses his fingertips to Oikawa and Oikawa gasps against the cold. "Ah," he tries to grind down on Hajime's fingers but Hajime pulls back so that he can't slip inside quite yet. Oikawa groans, nails scraping indents on his biceps. "Iwa-chan I need--" Hajime's got two fingers into him before Oikawa can finish and he's cut off mid-sentence by the push and pressure and moaning out against Hajime's shoulder. His nails are now carving little half moons into his skin. It hurts but Hajime knows if he stops now, Oikawa will hurt him more in retaliation. 

With his other hand, Hajime takes both him and Oikawa in his hand, moving in time with the rhythm his fingers have made inside Oikawa. Oikawa's moans have become breathy, hitching sounds, his breath ghosting across Hajime's forehead. "Iwa-chan wait--" He moves a hand to still Hajime's movements. His eyes are half-lidded and his face is flushed with heat, Hajime can feel him shivering. "I want you inside me. I don't want to come yet." 

Hajime's breath hitches, the bottom of his stomach dropping out. "I want to too." He says honestly, catching the corner of Oikawa's mouth. The kiss is more them breathing into each others' mouths than actually kissing, but it warms Hajime up inside either way. "But I need to finish my paper. And I don't want this to be just some quickie." Oikawa groans but nods, pressing his forehead to Hajime's and letting Hajime resume his ministrations. His fingers are slick inside Oikawa, and the brunette moans are getting louder. 

"Shh." Hajime reminds him, pressing a kiss to the side of Oikawa's neck, and Oikawa muffles his cries by biting down on Hajime's shoulder. Hajime winces, but allows it, too near his own peak to much mind. His hand is moving on its own, rough and fast, and his fingers are curling up just so--Oikawa arches against his hand and comes, hot and sticky against Hajime's chest. Hajime grunts and comes almost immediately after, heaving out a groan against Oikawa's neck. They sit there, panting against each other's bodies before finally disentangling their limbs. 

Hajime winces again and looks at his neck and shoulder. There is a definitive bruise and several scratch marks marring his skin, and he frowns in annoyance. "Oi. Shittykawa, you bit down too hard." 

Oikawa looks at the marks he left behind and laughs, a little too loudly. "Sorry, Iwa-chan. I couldn't help myself. You'll just have to not wear all those muscle shirts you like so much~" 

Hajime swats at him half-heartedly, too sated really to put any real aggression into the action. He's sticky with sweat and cum and mostly he just wants to take a shower and then finish up his homework. Of course, Oikawa being Oikawa, he nudges Hajime with his bare foot, grinning impishly, "so, do you finally want to listen to me?" 

Hajime rolls his eyes. "Get on with it already." He growls, leaning towards his side table to grab some tissues to mop up their mess. 

"Hmm~ Well, since you asked so nicely~" Oikawa trills and sits up a little straighter. "I spoke to our teacher earlier about that essay we have to write, and he said he was moving it to next week! I know how stressed you were about it, so I ran all the way here to tell you~"

Hajime stared at Oikawa. "What." 

"Mhm! So I thought, this is the perfect time to grace Iwa-chan with my presence!" Oikawa went on, looking both triumphant and superior while still naked and covered in cum. The juxtaposition had Hajime's mouth curling up a little in amusement. 

"Ugh, come here." Hajime opened his arms for Oikawa and the brunette blinked, surprised. It was a rare emotion on Oikawa, but Hajime had always been privy to Oikawa's rare show of emotions. "Hurry up." He growled. "If I don't have to write anything then get over here." 

Understanding, Oikawa perked up and sidled over to Hajime's side, wrapping himself in Hajime's embrace. He nuzzled his nose into Hajime's neck and sighed contentedly. "Iwa-chan is not being a brute for once." 

"Shut up or I'll kick you off the bed."

"Mean, Iwa-chan! Mean!" 

... 

"You're all sticky and gross, Iwa-chan--OW! Iwa-chan don't kick your cute boyfriend!"

"Fuck off and die, Shittykawa."


End file.
